


She's A Super Freak

by MissBetty



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rating May Change, Smoking, groupie zuke au, rockstar mayday au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBetty/pseuds/MissBetty
Summary: AU where Mayday is a big name solo artist and Zuke is her nerdy number 1 fan. And she's gonna upgrade him to her VIP.
Relationships: Mayday/Zuke (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83
Collections: GoodShit





	1. Mayhem In The Flesh

He could feel the music reverberating in his chest. Zuke’s heart beating in time with the rhythm around him. The rush of the crowd was pulsing through his body, the energy buzzing throughout the arena. He could feel the liveliness and the adrenaline pumping through everyone. His shouts disappeared in the roar of the music. His was the greatest night of his life.

So many weeks of saving up money, waiting for tickets go live online, and hours of waiting in line. It was all worth it to see _her_. She was new to the music scene, but she blew up almost overnight. Some music conspiracy theorists believed that it had to do with dealings with NSR, but he didn’t care. All he cared was being there and finally getting to see her live. Even though he had seen her play live several times online, but there was something almost ethereal to see her in the flesh.

She towered above him on the stage; blonde hair whipping back in forth, stary pink eyes shining with moxie, her fingers flying up and down the chords of her electric guitar, and sweat dripping down her smooth skin. He felt like look up at a goddess, a goddess of rock n roll. She the personification of music and mayham; Mayday. She leaned into the microphone, her fingers strumming the guitar strings, banging out a hard sound. The crowd jumped up and down to the music. They screamed the lyrics back to her and chanted her name.

The atmosphere was intense, and front of the crowd started getting rowdier, which only fueled her performance. Her words to their heavy dark songs fueled the fire of hate, passion, violence, and rock-n-roll. A fire only she could ignite in people like this, and people like Zuke.

The pure power of her music, her voice, moved over the crowd like a wave of energy. The song ended on a hard note of pain, her voice filled the last lyrics of the song with such heat, that the crowd erupted into a frenzy screaming and cheering as the lights blinked out.

-

After the show, Zuke rocked back and forth subtlety on his heels. His heart pounded, looking out the line before him for the meet n greet. His breath hitched every time he got closer to the table where she sat. She leaned back in her chair like a queen on her throne, smizing and only leaning forward from her relaxed position to sign something or take a photo with one of her many fans. He knew that in the long run, those 10 seconds of recognition meant very little to her. And once it was over, she’d never think of that person again, unless they came to another meet n greet. It made his chest hurt a bit, knowing he’d be just another nameless face, but he still needed to speak to her. Even for just a moment, believe that she was really talking to him. And at least get a souvenir for his brother back home. DK was part of the reason he’s even managed to be here tonight anyway.

He moment had finally arrived; he was the next in line. Oh god, he hoped his breath didn’t smell bad, or that his hands weren’t to sweaty, or that he didn’t trip over his words, or—

“Uh, hey?”

He was suddenly snapped back into reality as he realized he was standing before her. He never noticed how bright and beautiful her eyes looked under crappy lobby lights. He gulped and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His chest squeezed for something to leave his lips. He was afraid of squeezing too hard and possibly ruining the best of his life by accidently pushing too much and end up vomiting all over the table between them. So he quickly, as you could after several seconds of awkward silence, closed his mouth, bowed his head, and shoved out before her the CD of the EP that he had bought earlier.

“You, uh, want me to sign it for you, buddy?” she asked, clearly trying to keep the humiliation already present to a minimum.

All Zuke could do was shake his nod his head, eyes still fixed on the gaudy lobby carpet bellow them.

She chuckled a bit and reached out to grab the CD. He felt his heart skip as he felt the slightest shared contact between them as her fingertips grazed his. He felt like be might be sick, or scream, or faint. Before his body could pick which humiliating action to choose first, he looked up and saw that she was handing it back to him, her signature decorating the plastic. He leaned up and shakily took back from her, maybe a bit too quickly.

She gave him a slight smile, clearly, she’d done this song and dance before. Hopefully with fans that were younger or at least less of a train wreck. She was being nice, clearly just to save face. If they met at a bar or a club, she’d likely crush him under her spiked leather boots for so much as looking at her. His breath hitched in his throat at the thought.

Before he could even get a word in, like a ‘thank you’, Zuke was suddenly shoved aside by the fan behind him. He tumbled to the side, out of the line and out of Mayday’s life, at least until her next concert. He could tell by the change of her expression as she happily chatted with the next in line, that she probably glad to be finally away from someone as cowardly and unimportant as him. He turned away from the line and sighed, looking down at the cursive ink on his CD cover as he walked off.

-

He sat on the bench in the parking lot, starring off at the city lights and young folks still hanging out after hours. Clubbing, dancing, boozing, and just enjoying their youth. Zuke wished he could a part of that, but between working all week and paying off his college loan, he couldn’t. Not for a long time at least. This was the first full night off her had in months, saving up and doing favors for DK and friends and neighbors. Just for it to end in disillusion.

He leaned back against the bench and pulled out his phone. It was past 1 in the morning. He still internally debated on either taking the city bus or calling DK and get him to take him home. He thought it out, on one hand, he could take the bus and not risk waking up DK, who’s very likely just bother him about his ‘big night out’ and humiliate him further. Or call DK, and avoid being mugged, jumped, or worse on the disgusting city bus. He starred up at the night sky as he pondered his choices. He took a deep inhale, suddenly coughing as a familiar smell hit his lungs.

“Sorry, I usually smoke with friends.”

Zuke turned to the voice, blood turning cold and sweat pricking on his forehead as he saw who it was.

Mayday took another long drag, turning her head away from him and blowing out the puff of smoke. There she stood, in her black leather boots, her matching leather jacket, and short red dress. She smiled and stepped closer to the bench. “Had a good time at the show?”

He opened his mouth to say something, using the little brain power her had left to say something, really anything, “Y-yeah, it was amazing.”

She chuckled, “So you can talk after all?”

He was taken aback for a moment, “Y-you remember me? From the meet n greet?”

She took another puff and blew the smoking away from them, “I always remember fan that make an…interesting impression on me.”

His breath hitched and he felt his face burning, “I-I’m really sorry. I-I-I just, I’ve never see you live before. I was r-really excited to meet you.”

She smized and dropped the cigarette to the ground, stamping it out, then walking closer. “I could see that.”

He cleared his throat and chuckled a bit, “I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t be,” she said, leaning over to sit beside him on the bench, causing him to twitch in surprise, “Hey, I won’t bite.” She added with a smirk.

He let out an awkward laugh, and quickly closed his mouth and cleared his throat. “Uh, wh-what are you even doing out here? Aren’t your bodyguards or managers looking for you?”

“Eh,” she leaned back and looked up at the starry sky, “Tatiana knows I take smoke breaks before we head to the hotel. She’s been trying to get me to quit, but God, she’s not the one blasting her throat out every night after only 5 hours of sleep.”

Zuke rubbed the back of his neck, “O-Oh, that’s gotta be really stressful.”

She sighed and looked over to him, “Yeah,it is. But that’s the life of a Rockstar.”

He nodded and looked down at the concrete. He couldn’t believe he was having a genuine conversation with her! And he wasn’t ruining it! So far at least.

“You know,” she spoke up, “I kinda wish--”

Zuke tensed up as he felt a sudden pressure on his leg, peering down and seeing her hand, on his knee. He quickly turned to her, eye wide and cheeks burning, as his gaze met hers.

“—that there was a heathier--” her hand squeezed “—and more fun way—“ her hand drifted upwards, his body slowly tingling with excitement, confusion, and fear “—to deal with this stress.”

He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move, he could only look on as her hand got dangerously close to his upper thigh.

“What’s your name anyway, _big guy_?”

With the limited brain capacity, he had, he turned his head to her and uttered “ _Zuke_.”

“Well, _Zuke_ , how about I bring you back for backstage tour?”


	2. Walk on the Wild Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating going up and so is Zuke

His heart pounded and sweat dripped down his neck. She pulled Zuke along down the seemingly long hallway, her hand gripping his. He followed closely along as they made their way through the building.

After their conversation outside, and few moments of him nervously stuttering, Zuke eventually agreed to her proposition. He could not believe this was even happening. I felt so _dirty_ and _adventurous_. His heart pounded with every step they took. He couldn’t help but stare at the way the skirt of her dress swayed as she led him around.

She nodded at certain people as they walked by, it made him feel even dirtier. Like this was normal situation. On one hand, he felt excited, he was one of those rare people who got to hangout backstage with the one and only Mayday. On the other, he felt like a common hookup. How many times has Mayday done this? How many random one-night stands has she had in every town she’s passed through? All the broken hearts and empty beds she’s left behind. Would he be the next-

Before his anxiety could get the best of him, they had reached a room, with her name on the door. She looked back at him and smirked softly.

“Getting cold feet?” she teased.

He gulped and cleared his throat “N-No, just, you know…”

She giggled and unlocked the door, “Alright then.”

They stepped in and Zuke looked around. It wasn’t anything super special but still pretty fancy. A high-end dressing room with Mayday’s iconic guitars, outfits, and costumes thrown around messily. He wasn’t judging, he knew she probably had people who cleaned up and organized for her. He looked over to her as she let go of his hand and looked up at him.

“Zuke?” she asked as she closed the door behind them.

He took a deep breath and looked over to her, “ _M-Mayday_.”

She stepped up to him, her face nearly touching his. He could smell the lingering cigarette smoke on her lips, it grossed him out a bit, but also excited him. “Are you sure you want to keep going? I won’t do anything you don’t wanna do.”

He took a deep, slow breath. His hands were sweaty, his lips felt dry, and his stomach churned. He was probably going to ruin this someway; he was being propositioned for sex by a modern rock goddess. He was just another guy she’d probably forget as soon as she packed up and left for another town. With a dry, shaky voice, he responded.

“ _Yes, Mayday, of course_.”

The next thing he knew, her lips smooshed against him. Her arms flung around him and grabbed his shoulders. His heart nearly exploded as he felt the tip of her tongue touch his lips. His head spun as he nervously put his clammy hands on her hips. His fingernails dung into the red fabric of her dress. He opened his mouth and let her tongue slip through, a shock of electricity shooting up his spine.

Zuke felt like his body was on fire, and she was feeding the flame. She gently pushed him forward, they stubbled back, tripping over her clothes on the dressing room floor. He leaned back and felt himself fall back against the couch on the other side of her room. He shivered in excitement and fear as he felt her climb onto his lap.

She pulled back, her lips swollen and red, and her eyes foggy as she starred down at him. Zuke’s face flushed and sweaty after what only a few minutes of making out. She chuckled and his stomach twisted up in reaction. Why was she laughing? Was this just a huge prank? He knew she would never-

“You think a lot, don’t you?”

He almost choked on his own spit and cleared his throat. “W-what?”

She leaned back, sitting up on his lap and smiled ,“I can practically hear you freaking out. Are you sure you’re okay? We don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna do, big guy.”

He felt his face getting hotter in embarrassment. Of course, he’d be too much of a coward to go all the way with the lady of his dreams. He didn’t know if he’d be able to handle someone as amazing as her, but he was given the opportunity of a lifetime, he could let her go yet!

“No no no no! I-I just-I mean-I-” he stuttered.

Mayday giggled again, she placed a hand on his cheek and leaned his head up. He managed to stop freaking out for a second and looked up at her. “Are you freaking out because of me?”

He gulped and nodded a bit, “Y-you’re just, you’re so… _amazing_.”

He swore he saw her blush a bit before chuckling, “Is that it? You’re intimidated by little ol’ me?”

He chuckled nervously and looked away for a moment “Come on, you’re the most famous woman in the world right now, of course I’m little nervous.”

She smirked and leaned up, placing a little kiss on his forehead. He perked his head up to her in response. “You know, I’m still going to be in town for the rest of the week. We don’t leave for another city till next Friday.”

He took a deep breath as he felt her hands slowly drift down his chest, “Y-yeah, I’m aware.”

She leaned in, her nose nearly touching his, “Maybe, if I pull some strings, this doesn’t have to be our last night together. Maybe sneak you in for free.”

He inhaled shakily and licked his lips “ _R-really_?”

Her hand drifted lower, he nearly blacked out as he barely felt the tips of her fingers graze the front of his jeans. “Yeah, if you’re a little nervous, maybe we can build up that confidence.”

He nodded wordlessly, shivering as he looked down as saw her playing with the slider of his zipper. He quickly looked back up at her “ _I-I think I’d li-like that, Mayday_.”

She leaned down, his hands shaking at his sides as she slid off his lap and onto the floor. She unzipped his jeans slowly as she sunk down before him. “ _Come on, Zuke, call me May_.”

He felt the entire world go hazy as she unbuttoned his jeans, her fingers reached up and brushed against the bugle just barely peaking through his jeans. She reached up further and his whole body shuddered as she adjusted him, his clothed erection freed from the confine of his jeans.

She smirked and licked her lip as she wrapped her hands around the fabric around his cock. He starred down at her, eyes wide and breathing hard. She looked down for a moment as stuck her pointer finger out, gently pressing the tip down on wear the slit would be.

His thighs shook and he inhaled sharply “ _May-!_ ”

She looked up at him and shooshed him. She then smirked and looked back down, she gently pressed her finger down, moving his cock around under the underwear. “ _Let me concentrate, Zuke_.”

He bit his lip, and a shiver went down his spine as she teased him. He didn’t know how far they’d go tonight. But he knew he wouldn’t survive more than this.

She leaned up and almost jumped as she pressed a kiss onto the now sticky tip of his bulge. She licked the bit of fluid on her lips and hummed. “ _You taste pretty good_.”

He leaned back against the couch and held his breath, watching as her hands came up again. They gripped the band of his underwear, she looked up at his face and asked, “ _Are you okay with this_?”

He nodded almost to quickly, making her snicker. She inhaled and carefully pulled his underwear down, his erection springing up. He shivered as the chill air hit his hot skin. His could hear his blood rushing through his ears as she leaned in. He gasped as the edge of her lips pressed against the head of his cock. “ _Oh God, May_.”

She opened her hot, wet mouth and stuck her tongue out, giving his cockhead a quick flick, “ _Use me, Zuke_.”

His hips jut forward, inch by dripping inch until he’s buried to the hilt. The head tips her throat and she lets herself be filled by his cock. He shivers and fucks deeper. He thrusts again and again until she coughs, and he immediately pulls out.

“ _A little eager there, huh_?” she lightly teased.

He looked away in embarrassment, “It’s been a while, okay?”

She returns to his member, sucking bit by bit of his skin, teasing at the sensitive head until she’s satisfied with his reactions. Zuke’s head falls back on a groan as her mouth envelops him once more, throat bobbing back and forth, tongue occasionally flicking the tip. Her mouth is hot and slick and she’s all around him, he feels like the luckiest man in the world at that moment.

May draws back to pump him with her hand, edging the head on her sore lips with each jerk. His whole body is shaking and his mind spinning, she set him ablaze and he was happy to burn. The feel and sound of her sucking him off as he groaned her name, combined into a wonderful rhythm. She works the tip with her mouth as she pumps the rest of him.

There is a shudder that goes down his spine and stomach twists in a familiar way. He didn’t want this to end, but he had no more restraint. His whole body shuddered as she sucks him into orgasm, and he cums directly down her throat. He can feel her swallow around his now sensitive dick, taking it easier on him as he came back to his senses. He looks down at her and blushes as she smirks up him proudly.

He smiles hazily as he calms his heavy breathing, “ _You’re-you’re amazing.”_

She licks her lips and carefully tucks him back into his underwear, then zipping up his pants. She then stands up and smiles down at him, “So, do you want to come back tomorrow, big guy?”

He just had the energy left over to nod with the dumbest grin on his face.


End file.
